A Cure for Nightmares
by candycanelila
Summary: After a short scuffle with Pitch, Jack has unstoppable nightmares for a week. Even Sandy is having trouble. What did Pitch do? I'm rewriting this one and like the new cover guiz? HIATUS
1. Nightmares

**AN: ****So, obviously, I'm rewriting this, and there are a few important things I have to say.**

**1, when I started writing this, I only knew what RotG was about, the concept and the general stuff. I hardly knew that, all I got was from reading random fanfics. So anyway, I didn't see the movie until I was more than halfway into this story, so I really didn't know much. **

**2, my writing sucked two years ago, when I started this and I can't stand reading it, so I have to rewrite it. **

**3, back then, I thought Jack was 14, so in this story, he is. **

**4, Jack and Bunny have become best friends and Jack moved into the Warren with Bunny. **

**5, dreams and flashbacks will be in italics. In those dreams and flashbacks, thoughts will be bold and in quotation marks. **

**And 6, This story will still only be about 10 chapters. The plot moves pretty fast. **

**Hope you like the slightly less terrible version of A Cure for Nightmares! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Jack grinned as he smashed another five nightmares with his ice, not really caring that this meant that Pitch had recovered somehow and was back to go after the Guardians. All that mattered to him was that he was having a blast. _

_Beneath him, North and Bunny were in the sleigh, fighting side by side while the reindeer struggled to keep the sleigh in the air and near the fight. Tooth zipped around, slicing the nightmares with her super speed wings. Sandy sat on a cloud of sand, whipping the nightmares with his golden sand and turning them into his own minions. _

_And Pitch sat on his cloud of nightmare sand, watching the battle. Unknown to him, Jack was sneaking up from behind._

_"Boo,"_

_Pitch whirled around and was attacked by a flurry of ice. A one-on-one fight followed for a bit before Pitch disappeared. Jack panicked and was quickly grabbed from behind. _

_"Argh! Lemme go!" Jack elbowed Pitch in the stomach but he held fast. _

_Pitch laughed evilly as Jack continued to struggle. "Say goodbye to the Easter Kangaroo, Jack!" He spat out. _

_Jack quickly looked to the sleigh, but Bunny was gone. Jack scanned the forest floor and found Bunny pinned up against a rock wall. The nightmares seemed to come at an impossible speed and soon covered Bunny until Jack couldn't see him. _

_"Bunny! Bunny!" Jack fought even harder now, trying to reach his friend in hopes to save him. Jack felt tears sting his eyes and he choked back a sob. "Bunny!"_

_Pitch smirked and released Jack, disappearing into the clouds. As soon as he was free, Jack bolted for the place he had last seen his friend. The nightmares still swarmed the rock wall and Jack blasted them all in a blind rage. _

_"Bunny!? Bunny!" Jack fell at his friend's side. He felt for a pulse, but all signs of life were gone. A strangled noise left Jack's throat and he let the tears fall. Sobbing, his only thought was "__**Why? Why not me?...**__"_

* * *

Jack jerked from his bed with a shriek, his face and pillow covered in tears. It took him a moment to realize it was just a nightmare.

Jack shuddered and fell back on his bed, running his hands through his hair, tears still pooling in his eyes. He forced himself not to cry, trying to reassure himself. "It's j-just another st-stupid nightmare… Nothing th-that bad… At least it isn't r-real…"

But he questioned his own words. _Then why is it always so real?..._

* * *

Bunny always woke up early. He _is_ a spring spirit, and a saying among spring spirits is "the early spring spirit gets the pretty flowers". He started the day like any other, but he was worried. Jack had been having horrible nightmare ever since that scuffle with Pitch…

* * *

_***FLASHBACK***_

_It had been a normal day in the Warren. Jack and Bunny were working on some improvements in the egg painting system when nightmares came out of nowhere. Jack and Bunny knew this meant Pitch was here, so they went on guard and attacked the nightmares. _

_Jack was soon pinned up against a wall. The nightmares surrounding him dissipated, much to his confusion. Then, Pitch appeared and before Jack could react, stabbed his side with a black dagger. _

_Jack cried out and shoved Pitch away. Pitch and all the nightmares soon disappeared. Jack knew he didn't feel Pitch pull out the dagger, but the weapon was gone and his wound was already healing. _

_After Bunny checked on him, they cleaned up the Warren, promising to work on the improvements more tomorrow. Soon, they were both fast asleep. _

_But what both Jack and Bunny failed to notice was the tint of black that remained in Jacks skin…_

* * *

Soon after that, the nightmares started. Jack wasn't getting enough sleep and was quieter than usual. Bunny did everything he could to cheer him up, but mostly to no avail. Bunny finally got tired of watching Jack in pain and he decided they were going to North's.

* * *

**AN: So, the fight scene at the beginning basically starts like the fight scene from the movie where Sandy dies. **

**But this time, Sandy doesn't die. Bunny does... Hehehe…**

**So, I really hope this is better than before, and don't worry, the plot will stay the same. **

**Review for cookies! (::) Here's a preview. **

**Ttyl ;- ]**


	2. Help

Bunny and Jack hopped out of the hole and Jack stumbled tiredly to the nearest couch. He yawned loudly and curled up cutely.

Bunny chuckled and ruffled his white mop. "Just stay away, `kay Jack?" Jack nodded, mumbling incoherently. Bunny laughed and walked to North's study.

"North?" Bunny knocked on the door. "Can I come—"

"Bunny!" North smashed the door open and into Bunny's face and bounded out of the room, choking the Pooka in a bear hug.

"H-hey, uh, North?" Bunny's voice came out mumbled. "C-can't breathe!"

"Oh," North let Bunny free, who took in gasping breaths. "Sorry, Bunny,"

Bunny sighed, brushing his fur. "North, I came to talk about Jack, he's been—"

"Naughty?" North interrupted. "I can fix dat!" He punched his fist into his palm with a scary expression.

Bunny face palmed. "No, North, will ya just let me explain!"

North hung his head. Bunny sighed and continued. "Jack's been having nightmares, and—"

"Nightmares! Is Pitch sneaking in! Vat if—"

"North!"

"…Sorry,"

"Anyway, I think it was Pitch," North opened his mouth but shut it when Bunny glared at him. "But I'm not sure. He came into the Warren a week or so ago and hurt Jack. Ever since, Jack's been having nightmares. We were wondering if you could get Sandy over here, `cuz he might know something,"

"Oh…" North stroked his beard. "Alright, I vill send for Sandy!" North opened the door and grabbed the nearest yeti, who happened to be Phil. "Phil, go get Sandy!"

Phil started yelling about something in Yetish and gesturing to something, but Bunny and North ignored him. He grumbled a few more things and went off to get the dream spirit.

"So… Vat do ve do now?" North asked.

Bunny scratched the back of his head. "We… Um… Wait, I guess,"

"Do you vant cookies?" North grabbed a elf and held out the plate of cookies,

Bunny looked at the plate while an elf was proceeding to spit some crumbs out on the plate.

"…No thanks, mate..."

* * *

_Jack giggled from his hiding place under the golem. He didn't really fit, but the golems had promised not to tell Jamie where he was. _

_"Found you!" Jack heard Jamie shout from far away. Jack chuckled, hearing Bunny grumble something about hating ide and seek. _

_"Ja-ack?" Jamie shouted, along with Bunny. Jack held back another laugh as he saw Jamie's feet standing right outside of his hiding place. _

_"...I guess he's just not here..." Bunny concluded. _

_"...Who were we looking for again?" Jamie asked. _

_Jack stopped breathing. **"...He doesn't believe in me?..."**_ _Jack thought, terrified. _

_He quickly scrambled out from under the golem and jumped in front of Jamie. "Boo! See, I'm still here!"_

_Jamie looked to Bunny. "Whatever, I'm gonna go home..." He turned and walked through the tunnel to his home..._

_...Which was also right through Jack. _

_Jack fell to the ground, sobbing. **"...No... Why?..."**_

* * *

Bunny and North were just chilling in North's study when they heard Jack's crying.

"Oh no,"

* * *

**AN: Lol, my sis Shylexa and I watched RotG again last night and I was watching the part with Phil and I noticed us fans made Phil a head-cannon character. Like, he was a yeti who glared at Jack and Jack said "Oh, hi Phil" and now Phil is a main character. **

**Lol, srsly?...**

**Magiccatprincess: First off, here's your cookie (: :)Well, when I first wrote this, I heard that Jack was 14, but then the official wiki said he's 18 and honestly, he seems like he would actually be 18 in the movie. **

**But whatever. **

**FlightFeathers: And here's yours! (: :)Yay! I love it when people predict things that are pretty much exactly what the story is!**

**Not gonna spoil anything, though. **

**I was kinda disappointed that all my old followers of this story haven't reviewed or favorite yet. Idk, it's alright. **

**And, about the dream, it was originally about Tooth dying, but that kinda sucked, so I wrote about Jack's other greatest fear. **

**People not believing in him. **

**I'm so (not) sorry Jack! You know, for putting you through this!**

**.*gets covered in snow***

**...**

**Review if you like it!**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	3. Hi, Sandy

Bunny shot into the globe room, followed by North. There was Jack, writhing and crying on the couch. Just as Bunny got to the couch, Jack rolled over and fell to the ground with a sharp cry of pain.

Bunny knelt down beside the tired boy, helping him up. "You okay, Frostbite?"

Jack sat up quietly, rubbing his eyes. He glanced up at Bunny and shrugged.

Bunny smiled. "Well, it was just a nightmare, Jackie, nothing to be worried about..."

Jack sniffed and nodded, standing up and curling up on the couch. Bunny sighed and sat next to him, wrapping his arms around the tired child.

Suddenly, a portal opened up beside them. Jack looked up, rubbing the dried tears off his face, then smiled a bit when he saw a worried Sandy and an angry Phil stumble out.

"Hi, Sandy," Jack waved, smiling. Sandy's expression became softer and he hugged Jack close. Jack giggled.

"Sandy," North put a hand on the golden man's shoulder. "Can I talk to you in private?" Sandy nodded and they went into the other room.

Jack sighed deeply and rested his head against Bunny's chest.

* * *

"Sandy, Jack has been having nightmares," North sat down and grabbed a cookie. "Zey have been horrible, traumatizing and getting verse and verse. So ve vere sinking you could help,"

Sandy nodded his head and zipped out the door to Jack. "Vait, Sandy, there vas more!" But he was already gone.

* * *

**AN: Sorry that it's short, but the next chapter has another dream/nightmare thingy and it'll be longer...**

**So, I'm sooooooo excited that ya'll took the time to review! Time for replies!**

**Justrockzyxxx: Thanks so much!**

**FlightFeathers: Well, I know killing Tooth in his dream wouldn't have been too bad, but the way I wrote it was. So, I made it different to torture Jack another way XD**

**thatcrazyjellyfish: Lol, I used to do that too. Like, right before we leave to go on a trip or something, I'll spend an hour loading a bunch of different fanfics and my browser then my brothers get mad at me for using up the internet... And I like thinking of him younger too, it just makes him seem too old at 18, so I usually make him 16 or 14. So in this one, he's 14. **

**Guest: Yay! glad you liked it!**

**Ika: ...Okay...**

**Phoenix-Magic: Thanks! I only wrote 4 chapters before starting to rewrite it, so the whole thing will get better soon. XD**

**Kurohi Rokujou: Lol, I think I'm okay now... *glances around nervously* Yeah, I didn't really torture Jack much, this chappy so I think I'm good for now...**

**Review for high protein muffins!**

** ._.  
****\\_/**

**Or if you don't like high protein muffins, high protein cookies!**

**(: :)**

**And for you no-protein people...**

**a Cupcake!**

** .~.  
\\_/**

**Coated in sugary frosting and sprinkles! Made by yours truly! Xamber!**

**...Read the intro to mah profile...**

**ALSO, on a completely unrelated side note...**

**I updated my profile. Now I have a updating schedule (which starts March), a timeline of my life (it's very amusing), a life schedule (so you know when I might be on), and some really funny stuff...**

**Edit: OOPS, OOPS, OOPS, OOPS...**

**Okay, Shy was annoying me so I forgot to say...**

**If you like Avengers fanfics, plz check out Dolofóni by rebekah. wright. 378. It doesn't have enough favs and reviews and it's epic and deserves more. **

**Plz check it out!**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	4. Failed Attempt

Sandy burst into the room to see Jack barely awake in Bunny's lap. Jack smiled when he saw Sandy rush over.

"So, what's the game plan?" Bunny asked, smiling for the first time in a while.

Sandy made a bunch of symbols in the air, which only resulted in giving Bunny a headache. Sandy fumed as Bunny shook his head and closed his eyes. "Slower, Sandy,"

Sandy slowly replayed his images. It was pretty much a picture of everyone in the room then Sandy throwing dream sand at Jack.

Bunny laughed, "I thought it might be more complicated than that."

Sandy shook his head and smiled.

"I'm up for some sleeping," Jack joked groggily.

"Okay, let's get this done," Bunny gently laid Jack on the couch. Sandy tossed some sand on him and Jack's dream began unfolding in front of him.

* * *

_Jack and the rest of the guardians were celebrating Christmas on the 27__th__ because North was obviously too busy on Christmas. They had eggnog and Jack made an ice sculpture of all the guardians (in his own mind, meaning they all looked hilarious) and they played games and all opened presents. _

_North gave Jack a wooden snowflake that he obviously carved himself. Tooth gave him his box of teeth (which, for some reason, she hadn't already given him). Sandy gave him a little sand creature that could keep him company. _

_Jack was about to open Bunny's gift when suddenly, a window shattered beside them…_

* * *

Bunny, North and Sandy watched in horror as the sweet, golden sand that was showing the dream was tainted by black sand and the dream changed for the worse…

* * *

_Jack and the guardians instantly went into fighting mode. Bunny threw his boomerangs in many different direction, killing nightmares in an instant. Sandy used his sand whips to turn the nightmares into his own sand creatures. North slashed nightmares with his sabers and Tooth rushed through the fray, slicing all the nightmares with her super speed wings. _

_The guardians fought strong for a long time but the nightmares just kept coming. Soon, Bunny was overwhelmed by the nightmares. Jack couldn't help him because he was being taken too. North was next. Then Tooth. _

_Jack and Sandy fought side by side and they fought as hard as they could when Pitch came out of nowhere and shoved Sandy away from Jack. Jack fought on his own while Sandy and Pitch had a one on one fight. _

_Soon, Jack noticed less and less nightmare attacking him. Soon he found he killed the last one. He couldn't bear to look at the bodies of his friends, so he began to cry into his knees in the middle of the room. _

_Suddenly, Jack was forced up by Pitch. He had an evil look in his eyes and a wicked dagger in his hand…_

* * *

"Jack, Jack wake up!" Bunny shook Jack violently.

Jack shot up with tears streaming from his eyes and his hand on his chest. He saw Bunny and Sandy and North and sobbed into Bunny's chest.

"B-Bunny…"

* * *

**AN: Kay... So I really didn't rewrite much for this one... I'm feeling like (and a friend told me) that it's getting too polished and this chapter wasn't even that bad, so I'm gonna let it slide. **

**So... Thanks for reviewing. I'm not sure when I'm going to update this, but its should only be like 1 or 2 more chapters. Maybe three. I really just wanna get it over with...**

**Also, after this, my new updating schedule is in play. It's on my profile. I'm only posting this one now because I'm already done with it and I'm getting tired of not doing it...**

**So, after this, the writing quality should improve as should the plot!**

**Edit: Kay, so ya'll like angst, right? Well, type fictionpress into your website url thingy then type this in: s/3241851/1/Ignore-the-PainIt's a angty story I wrote about abuse. Plz check it out and review it.**

**ttyl ;- ]**


End file.
